Far Away
by RainWhisker13
Summary: Drabbles! None of them are connected in any way, unless I say so. Which makes me seem super bossy, but I promise I don't bite! At least not that hard. Rated T just in case.
1. Wants

**A/N: This is my first CoTT FanFic! I hope you enjoy it! Please review, I would love to get better! And, naturally, this is from Theresa's perspective. She's my favorite character.**

Theresa stood outside, no longer feeling comfortable around her companions. She had let them down, and she knew it. She had apologized to the gods over and over and over again, but somehow she felt like they still didn't know how much she regretted that decision. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about what would've happened if she had succeeded in her task. There would be no more gods, and her life would've been as boring as Hell. Her friends would've, for lack of any other way to describe it, killed her. She would've destroyed her life as well as her own, for a simple want that she would never get. But she knew that this was her life now. This was how she would live out her life, and that didn't bother her now. She understood that this was her new normal. She may have been different than anybody you would normally see at any High School, but she kind of liked having a sort of secret identity.

Her thoughts wandered to Jay for the second time in ten minutes. He hadn't been able to accept her death, and that baffled her. Why did he like her? _I'm a monster, _she thought darkly to herself. _So how can he stand to come near me?_

"Theresa," called a voice. She must have thought his name too many times. "I guess that this may not sound great to you right now, but we've got two weeks off from training, school, and stuff. Athena even agreed to leave, if we don't trash the house."

Theresa sighed. He was, unsurprisingly, right. The words seemed empty to her, even though she could hear the muffled cheers of everyone back inside. Jay had come to know her well over time. Theresa turned to look at him, and he smiled a little.

"Just thought you ought to know," he said quietly. "You can come in when you feel like it." He turned around, ready to leave.

"I think I'll come," Theresa whispered. It was barely audible, and her voice was slightly hoarse from lack of usage.

Jay turned back around, facing her. He now had a huge smile upon his face. "You know..." he hesitated a moment. "Being normal is overrated."

Theresa nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "It is."

All human beings had at least once in their life wished to have a super power. Whether they wanted to be super strong, ultra fast, really smart, extra lucky, the leader, a great warrior, or maybe even a psychic, they had wanted it.

The people with those powers sometimes wanted only to be normal.


	2. To Be a Hero

**Rawr! Shout out to _goddessoftea_ for her lovely review! ****I hope you like it! This one's been sitting on my computer forever, so I thought I might as well post it here! Yeah, it's pretty short, but all well. You guys can handle it, I suppose.**

_**~Love Rainy**_

* * *

><p>In Merriam-Webster's dictionary, "hero" is defined as:<p>

**he-ro **_n, pl __**heroes **_**1 : **a person admired for great deeds or fine qualities **2 : **one who shows great courage **3 : **the chief male character in a story, play, or poem

Odie sighed. He was none of these things. He was smart, sure, but he wasn't admired for it. He wasn't brave, nor was he the alpha of this story of life. He was the underdog of everything - except school, of course. Sometimes Odie felt as though he was closer to the teachers than he was to kids of his own age. He wasn't the strongest, he wasn't the fastest, he wasn't the calmest. He was what people call a nerd.

Odie shut his dictionary with frustration. _I'm smart! I'm important! So why don't I feel that way? _Odie rubbed his temple. Maybe he was pulling a Jay, and thinking too hard and staying up too late. Yeah... That was it. He was tired, and his mind wasn't working right.

In the morning he would feel better. He would play around with his laptop, maybe reprogram it, and he would feel smart. Hermes knew that he was smart, which was probably why he had him fix his computer for him.

The thought made Odie grin. A god didn't know how to work a simple computer. When Odie first looked at the super computer, he remembered thinking, _Wow. This would be great to play Call of Duty on._

Odie wasn't nearly as resistant as Archie to believe that the gods were real. It didn't take much to believe, anyway. All Odie needed were the griffins. Gods, they had scared him. But in his own way, Odie was the bravest out of the entire team. He had to face each school day with bullies, and yet he still went to school. He was more of a target than anybody else, just because he didn't look good. In this world, looks were everything. Who would you blame for murder: the tall, handsome man or the smaller, ragged-looking one? Ok, maybe that wasn't a perfect analogy, but it was the best he could come up with.


End file.
